gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf (mercenary)
Wolf - a character appearing in Gothic and Gothic II: Night of the Raven. He is Lares's rogue, later a mercenary working on Onar's Farm under Lee's leadership. He is a great armorsmith and a hunter, and is able to make good armors, mainly from animal skin. He is also a good blacksmith. Despite not being an important character in the saga, he is a good friend of the Nameless Hero, always willing to help him. Personality and Traits. Wolf is pretty nervous and impatient man; he can't take boredom so he is always looking for something to do. Generally he is pretty friendly, however he does not like competition, and can be agressive(thus unpredictable) when in anger. Before the Game. It is not known when and what got him thrown into colony, or what he was doing before. After arriving in the valley of mines, he decided to join the New Camp. Gothic Wolf became a Lares's rogue in the New Camp. He tells Nameless Hero that people call him Wolf. He is buying animal trophies from hunters as well as selling bows and other useful things. After joining the New Camp Nameless Hero can buy rogue armors from him. He can also teach The Hero how to shoot with bows better. In Chapter IV he designed Minecrawler Plate Armor. He can make the armor for The Hero, but he needs fifteen armor plates from minecrawler warriors found in the Free Mine, and he can teach The Hero how to harvest plates from the creatures. The armor is ready in Chapter V, when he finally found a way to fix armor plates to each other. Later he would make and sell these armor to experienced hunters. When the barrier was was being destroyed, he stood close to Lee and together they escaped the Valley of Mines. Gothic II: Night of the Raven Wolf becomes a mercenary working for Onar. In this game he can teach The Hero how to shoot with bow (up to 90%), but can no longer trade since Bennet took over his job, so now Wolf is left without a job that would keep him occupied. He is looking for a new job, and The Hero can help him with that. If he suggests a work in the city, Wolf will laugh. Bengar needs someone who would protect his farm, and after informing the mercenary he will want 800 gold (300 if The Player is a mercenary), then he will move on to Bengar's farm. He is being friendly to Nameless Hero, he will instantly recognize him and votes for him while expecting nothing in return. If Nameless Hero helps him with finding a new job, he will no longer be able to take him to Irdorath, since he already has an occupation. If The Hero takes him instead of Bennet, he will be working with the smithy on the ship, and will be able to teach bows up to 100%. If The Hero takes both Bennet and Wolf, mercenary will again complain about lack of work, and in this case he might find Bennet dead on the ship while Wolf will be working in the smithery. If Nameless Hero talked with Gestath about Minecrawler Plate Armor, he will be able to ask Wolf to make it again, which he will do for free. He will only need 10 armor plates. After the Game Wolf might stay on Bengar's farm, but it is unknown whether he survived the orc attack or not. If he is taken on board, he would later be kidnapped by pirates and probably killed. Trivia *In Gothic there is a Wolf's Bow, but he himself does not use it. *Wolf appears in the files of Gothic in version 1.04d, but he is wearing Light Rogue Armor. *If in Gothic II: Night of the Raven The Hero talks to Wolf about the Minecrawler Plate Armor, the dialogue seems like if Wolf does not remember that he already made that armor for him in the New Camp. *In Gothic II: Night of the Raven Wolf says that back in the colony he was responsible for the the whole armory of Lee, despite being armorsmith of rogues. He might have said the truth though, since he was the only man in the New Camp who could create armors. *If Namelss Hero invites him onto Esmeralda, then uninvites him, Wolf will attack The Hero while being invincible. However, when Bengar is killed after hiring Wolf, he will say that he always wanted to have his own farm and will replace its previous owner, despite this he will still accept invitation to the ship. ru:Волк (персонаж) pl:Wilk_(najemnik)